


Ocean's One

by rivers_bend



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Danny and Rusty get their cocks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean's One

The first time it happens after a job goes south (not their fault. Long story.), and they're drunk. So drunk that the first time it happens, it doesn't actually _happen_. But Danny wakes up in Rusty's bed, dick flopping out of the V of his fly, weight on his collar bone that turns out to be the back of Rusty's out-flung hand. Danny slides out from under it, looks just close enough to see Rusty is equally dressed and equally cock-out (only he still has a hand wrapped around his protectively), and he goes to take a shower.

The second time it happens after a job goes well. There was a bottle of champagne and plenty of whiskey, but apparently not enough to keep a man down, because this time when he wakes up Danny's hand is a sticky mess, and there's a conspicuous white stain on Rusty's black silk shirt.

The third time it happens, they're in the middle of a job and they're sober. Danny walks out of the kitchen and Rusty's on the couch, TV on mute, dick in his hand.

"Really?" Danny asks.

Rusty just raises his eyebrows a little, lifts an elbow toward the empty space next to him, and slows down his stroke like he's happy to wait for Danny to catch up.

Danny catches up.

The fourth time it happens it's only two days later. They argue all morning about a swan until Rusty walks out. When he comes back Danny's ready to start up again (he's right, if Rusty would only _listen_), but Rusty backs him up against a wall, one forearm pinning Danny's shoulder, hand over Danny's mouth, the other hand working Danny's dick through his pants.

"What the—?" Danny tries to say, but it's just a mash of sounds against Rusty's palm.

Rusty _looks_ at him, undoes Danny's fly and starts jerking him just the way he likes it. After, while Danny's slumped panting against the wall, Rusty brings himself off with a hand still slick with Danny's come.

Danny doesn't bring up the swan again.

The fifth time it happens they haven't seen each other for eleven months. Rusty turns up at Danny's hotel bar in Xalapa, sitting down when Danny lifts two fingers toward the bartender. When their glasses are empty Danny finds himself following Rusty down the hall toward his room.

As soon as the door is shut they get naked, Rusty stripping Danny of his shirt to give him the idea before seeing to his. When he pushes Danny this time it's onto the bed. When he covers Danny's mouth it's with his own. They jerk each other, awkward angle until Rusty finally gives up trying to keep Danny on his back and lets him roll them onto their sides. Tired of Rusty having the upper hand, Danny flips them completely and proves his mouth is good for more than talking. Rusty swears at him but doesn't push him off, and when he's done, he returns the favor.

"So," Danny says after the sixth time, which follows closer on the heels of the fifth time than he's managed in more years than he'd like to think about . "You stalking me?"

"Heard there was a job."

"My job?"

"Thought you might need a guy."

Danny looks at Rusty's pecs shiny with sweat, at his still-flushed cock lying soft against the cut of his hip, at the hickey coming up on the left side of his chest. "I might at that," he says.


End file.
